gangwarsrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Starting Guide
HELL YA GANGWARS IS ONE OF THE MOST COMPLEX SERVER GAMEMODES IN THE GAMEMODES OF GMOD MULTIPLAYER IF YOU WANT TO LEARN THE BASICS READ THE GODDAWM STARTERS GUIDE BELOW When you first start in GangWarsRP you will see maybe alot of people walking around with guns and cool looking armor, dont worry about them as they shouldnt kill you. Look around the fountain area until you see a building with a sign sticking out with the words "Hotel" you want to walk in there and climb the stairs. Look for a door that you can buy and purchase it, you now own the building, you can now go inside and lock the door behind you. Now, you can either build a maze or some defense inside your home so raiders will find it more difficult to steal your items. Make sure your not propblocking or breaking any other rules while doing this, also if you are going to be building defenses make sure you place a sign outside of your apartment to say that your building, doing this will disable raiders from stealing your items while your building, just make sure your not printing or making materials with the sign outside. Once you have settled into your new home your going to want to go over to your power socket. At first this will look a bit complicated but really, its easy! Press the F4 button to open up the shop menu, look for the "Silver Money Printer" click this and it will spawn infront of you. Now that you have your printer, you want it to print money, but it needs power! To plug it into the power socket, hold your spawn menu key (Default Q) and on the right hand side scroll down until you see "GangWars Tools" the "Power Tool" will be there, click it and click your power socket and then your printer to plug it in. Now it is printing money, but there are other dangers. It may blow up and set your house on fire, which may kill you. Go into the shop menu again (F4) and purchase a bronze printer cooler, this will stop your printer from blowing up. There are other accesories for your printers but you wont need them at the moment. To start making materials, you will need a "Material Forge" you can spawn this in the same way for your printers. Then plug it in the same way too. Now all you need to do is wait for the bar to get to the end to pick up your materials. Now i'm guessing you just want a gun? Firstly your going to need a blueprint for a gun, go over to the fountain where you first spawned and look around for a massive building that looks like a town hall. Stand infront of that and turn right, run on over into the tunnel and keep going through it, once you reach the end to run directly forward until you come to an NPC named "The Don" press the USE key on him (Default E) and get the first starter pack at the top of the list. You should now have your blueprint. On the blueprint when you hover over it in your inventory it will come up with a list of materials you need to craft this item. Use your material forges to collect these items and run back over to the fountain. Look around the fountain for the "Blacksmith" press your USE key on him and drag your blueprint onto the stand alone box on the menu. Then there will be a bunch of other boxes at the bottom, place the specific materials there and click "Craft" it will then craft your gun. Click on it on your inventory and click equip. You now have a gun! For armor its the exact same process. Get the blueprints, get the materials, craft it at the blacksmith. Also, a point many players forget about. Be nice to other players, they may give you money or items, and maybe even help you out in the future.